


what kind of question is that?

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: Freddie gets pulled and it makes him angry
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 40





	what kind of question is that?

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts from last month and it was gonna get deleted so i decided to post it.
> 
> title is a quote from a very angry freddie in the post-game: https://www.sportsnet.ca/hockey/nhl/andersen-not-happy-pulled-oilers/
> 
> unbeta'd

Freddie was angry. His hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding it. He can’t believe he got pulled. He knows he shouldn’t have let in some of the goals, soft as they were. 

Sheldon explained the reason to him, but that didn’t lessen the sting of being taken out for the night. 

When the game was over, Freddie changed quickly and told Auston in a clipped tone he would be waiting in the car. Freddie saw Auston exiting the arena, walking towards the car not too long after Freddie left. 

Now, Auston is sitting in the passenger seat, scrolling through his phone. 

Freddie pulls into the parking garage for his building, glad to finally be home. They both climb out and make their way up to the condo, remaining silent. 

Once inside, Freddie closes the door with a little more force than is necessary and tosses his keys somewhere on the counter. He takes off his coat, throwing it over the couch, not even bothering to put it in the closet. He quickly slides off his shoes and stomps to the bedroom. 

Freddie hears Auston follow behind him some minutes later. Freddie is already starting to undress, suddenly sick of the suit he’s wearing. 

“Let me help you feel better,” Auston says as he places his hands on Freddie’s chest and kisses him. 

The kiss is soft and gentle for a few moments until Freddie remembers how mad he still is. He bites down on Auston’s lip and uses his hand to hold Auston’s head in place. 

Freddie pulls away, “Get undressed,” He commands. 

He sees Auston quickly start undoing his tie and Freddie sheds his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. 

Once Auston’s naked, Freddie admires the view. His dick is hard, curving upwards towards his abs. 

“Get on your knees,” Freddie says and slides his underwear down his legs.

Auston does as told, kneeling in front of Freddie and looking up at him. 

“Open your mouth,” Freddie commands. 

Auston does and Freddie guides his dick in between Auston’s plush lips. He starts moving his mouth up and down the shaft, covering Freddie’s cock in his spit. 

The warmth and suction from Auston’s mouth gets Freddie all the way hard and he drops his hand into Auston’s hair, gripping the strands and dictating the pace. When Auston gets all the way down Freddie’s dick, Freddie uses his hand to hold Auston there, causing Auston to gag as spit drips down the sides of his mouth. Freddie moves Auston’s head off his dick, allowing Auston to breathe. He takes a deep breath and wipes mouth off on his hand, maintaining eye contact with Freddie. 

“Get on the bed,” Freddie says. 

Auston moves quickly, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself on his hands and knees. Freddie grabs the lube off the nightstand and coats his fingers in the cool liquid. He sets it down and slides a finger in Auston, quickly thrusting in and out. 

The room fills with Auston’s moans as Freddie fucks his finger in Auston’s ass. Freddie slides in another, stretching Auston open even more. Freddie’s left hand comes down on Auston’s ass, the sound echoing throughout the bedroom. 

“Oh fuck,” Auston moans and he drops his head down, arching his back. 

Freddie spanks Auston again, a little harder this time, leaving a red imprint on Auston’s skin. His other hand continues fingering Auston and he slips in a third finger. Freddie curls his fingers upwards and hits that spot in Auston.

“Fuck, Fred,” Auston moans. 

“I’m gonna make you come and then I’m gonna fuck you,” Freddie says and hits Auston’s prostate again.

Auston just nods, knows that whatever Freddie wants to do to him is what will happen. 

Freddie keeps thrusting his fingers into Auston and spanks him again, the hardest hit of the night. Auston groans and clenches around Freddie’s fingers. 

“Come, Auston,” Freddie says, his fingers unrelenting. 

Freddie thrusts a couple more times before Auston’s coming with a shout, making a mess of the bed beneath him. Freddie continues thrusting, causing Auston to fold in on himself and pull away from Freddie, the stimulation becoming too much. 

Freddie slides his fingers out and lines himself up with Auston’s hole. He slowly slides in, feeling Auston open up to accommodate Freddie’s dick. Freddie bottoms out and pulls back out before slamming back into Auston. His hands grip Auston’s hips hard enough to bruise and he starts fucking him hard and fast. 

Freddie spanks Auston again, slapping his ass in quick succession. Freddie’s hips are slapping against Auston’s skin, the sound from his thrusts filling up the room. 

“Can you come again, Aus?” Freddie asks as he continues pounding into Auston. 

“I-- I don’t think I can,” Auston says and sounding like he’s about to cry. 

“I think you can baby. I wanna feel you come on my cock,” Freddie says and lays another smack on Auston’s ass. 

“Fuck, Freddie, I’ll try for you,” Auston moans and grabs his dick, feels that it’s half hard and begins stroking himself in time with Freddie’s hard thrusts. 

Freddie continues to fuck Auston, spanking him in between thrusts. His free hand is gripping Auston’s hip, holding him in place so Freddie can fuck him how he needs to. 

Auston continues stroking his dick and feels himself close to coming again. He continues moaning Freddie’s name, letting out choked-off sobs as the stimulation becomes almost too much. 

“Freddie, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Auston says. 

“That’s right baby, come for me,” Freddie says and spanks Auston once again, hard. 

That does it for Auston, he comes with a shout as he spills over his hand, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Auston’s ass tightens around Freddie’s cock as he comes and Freddie’s orgasm hits him. He continues thrusting in Auston, filling him up. Freddie thrusts one last time before pulling out, making Auston whimper at the emptiness. Freddie watches his come drip out of Auston’s hole and slide down the back of his legs.

Auston flops down onto the bed, his legs no longer able to support him.

Freddie gets up and heads to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and grabbing some lotion. He returns to Auston and cleans him up with the washcloth and spreads the cream on Auston’s sore ass, causing him to hiss as the cold lotion touches his skin. 

“Sorry, Aus,” Freddie says, sounding softer. 

“It’s ok,” Auston manages to squeak out. 

Once Auston’s ass is moisturized, Freddie crawls up the bed and drops kisses on Auston’s shoulder, his neck, and reaches his lips. Auston lifts his head up and returns the kiss, lips moving lazily against Freddie’s. 

Freddie grabs the duvet and pulls it over the both of them, encasing them in warmth. Auston turns on his side and shuffles closer to Freddie. Auston’s hand comes up and rests on Freddie’s face, his thumb stroking lightly on his cheek. 

“I love you,” Auston whispers. 

Freddie leans in and gently kisses Auston, trying to convey all the love he feels in return 

“I love you too, Aus,” Freddie says. 

Freddie gathers Auston in his arms and pulls him close, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact. All his anger from the game has deflated because how could he be mad when he has this beautiful boy by his side, with him through everything. 

Freddie places a kiss on the top of Auston’s head and smiles to himself as he feels himself falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> join me on twitter @theiuvwitch_


End file.
